Technical Field
The present invention relates to memory control technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a memory control device and a memory control method.
Description of Related Art
At the beginning of burst operation of a memory, waveform of the first data is imperfect because an insufficient initial DC results in a poor output slew rate so that speed of the memory is difficult to be raised. Moreover, at the end if the burst operation of the memory, waveform of the last may be affected by signal reflection because an on-die termination (ODT) is turned off so that the speed of the memory is difficult to be raised.